


Liar, Liar

by micachi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slow Updates, idk let's just see where the winnnnd takes us, probably gonna abandon this lolol, slow burn lolol, that's the only kind of burn i can write, yes hello did you call for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micachi/pseuds/micachi
Summary: Two years after the first party hosted after Rika's death, a new party is about to be held; bigger, better and shinier.However, when it is crashed and [MC] is taken hostage, the RFA and Saeran may have to [gasp!] work together again to save their beloved [MC].The only one who knows where she is held, however, is a pathological liar.





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> The MC is going to be a) the default, long-haired brunette, I'm very basic lolol, and b) called Isabelle.  
> Thank you!

The twenty-four-year-old woman walked briskly down the cold hallway, entering an even colder room where a man sat, bored, a floor plan of a grand ballroom in his lap.

"You've got the security codes, A?"

A stupid name, A, and very simple. It was also obviously created by someone who watched too much Netflix.  
  
A handed him a USB silently.

"Good. Prepare yourself; we storm the party tonight. You'll - "  
  
"Mr. Gyeon - oh! A! Uh, fancy seeing you here!" Emily Song adjusted her choker nervously. She was second-in-command, Gyeon's trusted secretary and amazing at her work, but unable to compose herself around other people. "Uhm, the field team is ready, sir."  
  
Gyeon - Jin-hui Gyeon - stood, a slow smile stretching across his pale face that made A want to leave. So she did, throwing her hood over her head. "I'll see you later. Good luck."

"You too!" Emily said excitedly, waving goodbye, but A saw nothing as she re-entered her chambers to prepare for the coming events.


	2. o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've only played 707's route, so saeran mayyy be a little ooc. sorry!
> 
> this chapter is so rushed lolol.
> 
> i swear A will appear next chapter. UwU
> 
> also; trigger warning - there will be guns.

Isabelle tossed back her head and laughed. The party was a huge success; even Saeran had to admit that Isabelle had gotten much better at bringing together people. The atmosphere was relaxing and warm, and Saeyoung wandered off to the refreshments table.

It was there that he noticed something was off.

Jumin had offered his father's mansion as the setting for the party, so of course, there were security cameras mounted on the walls. However, Saeyoung noticed that this particular one wasn't moving. It was still and dark.

He glanced around. Another camera caught his eye; a mirror image of the dark one. His gaze skipped across the various others. They were all disabled.

His breath caught in his throat and his fingers trembled. What -  
  
Just as he was about to scream something, run to Isabelle and the RFA to warn them, the skylight exploded.

* * *

 

Well, more shattered, as glass skylights tend to do when multiple bullets hit it. Saeyoung saw ropes fall, figures clad in dark clothing and Kevlar body armour slide down and machine guns spat out bullets.

He dived for cover under the table, breathing hard and trying to come up with a plan. Come  _on!_ He was supposed to be the smart one; why couldn't he ever think straight in situations like this? He didn't even know what was going on!

Guests screamed and sobbed, and he saw someone hit the ground. They didn't get back up. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe,  _what do I do what do I do what do I -_

"SEVEN!" He heard Isabelle scream, and that kickstarted something in his system. He practically leapt out from beneath the table and saw everything in an instant.

Saeran struggled in a headlock with a tall man wearing a ski cap.

V and Jumin were rushing the rest of the guests to safety.

Jaehee and Yoosung stood at the top of the staircase, shouting for them to hurry. Jaehee held a pistol in one hand, calmly and carefully picking off the intruders.

Zen fought off a blonde woman with a  _machine gun_.  
  
And Isabelle was gone. Saeyoung saw two figures dragging her out, despite her best efforts at escape.  
  
There wasn't time to save them all.

* * *

Saeyoung awoke in a harshly-lit room that smelled like antibacterial wipes. He saw a completely white ceiling and heard the soft beep of a heart monitor. Lifting his arm, he noticed an IV tube attached.

He was in a hospital.  
  
And that was the only thing that made sense.

"Hey." someone said softly. He turned his head groggily. Saeran, looking more traumatised than before.  
  
"What happened?" Saeyoung blurted. "Last...last night?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Saeran said miserably. "They disabled the security systems, killed two guests and injured many more, shot Zen in the arm and left once..."  
  
"Once?" Saeyoung prompted.  
  
"Once they had Isabelle," Saeran said, and Saeyoung felt his heart skip a beat.  _Isabelle_.

"Jumin and V are trying to get the situation under control, but..." Saeran's brow knitted. "It just seems so impossible. And we know nothing. The others, save Zen, are waiting outside. I...I'm going to try to help Jumin later."  
  
"The Han mansion was secure," Saeyoung mumbled. "How'd they get in? Mr. Han promised that nothing would happen, and nothing has ever happened. It's impossible to get in."  
  
Saeran turned at the doorway, and for a second Saeyoung saw something flash across his face.  
  
"They lied."

 


End file.
